


I Think Of Him

by GlassesEmoji



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesEmoji/pseuds/GlassesEmoji
Summary: Tsuna is in love with Gokudera, but isn't sure if he should tell him. He seeks advice from an adult friend.





	I Think Of Him

**Author's Note:**

> I just now got a note on this on Tumblr, and it was posted two years ago. Shout-out to the person who liked it, 'cause I re-read it and decided to put it up on here.

Tsuna didn’t know whether to comment on this or not because nobody else did. He didn’t even know if he was looking too much into it, but he didn’t think he was. It seemed familiar, like his mom and dad, almost, back when his father was around all the time.

Shoichi was tired a lot, but would immediately perk up as soon as Spanner came into the room. There was a lot of elbow touching as the other passed by, very subtle, comforting gestures. They stood really close to each other, especially when they were deep in conversation. Spanner would put his hand on Shoichi’s back when the redhead was visibly stressed. They were _always_ together. They smiled at each other like they were basking in the light the other provided, a light only they could see. 

And he knew, at least, that he wasn’t imagining that, because he saw the same light whenever he looked at Gokudera.

He really wanted to approach them about it…but would it bother them? Would he be a nuisance? What if he was wrong? These thoughts kept him up at night, tossing and turning, feeling guilty whenever a sleepy, “Is everything okay, Juudaime?” would sound from a concerned Gokudera underneath him on the bunk bed.

But with Choice incoming…what if they didn’t make it? What if he died regretting not asking? He really wanted to know. _‘And after all, you can’t know things without asking questions, right?’_ he thought. 

He purposely got up early one morning, knowing Shoichi and Spanner often rose early. He quickly dressed, somehow making it without waking up Gokudera, and snuck out to the kitchen. It was around six o’clock, and the place was extremely quiet and a bit cold. He wondered if the sun was up above ground yet. Anxiety writhed around in his stomach like snakes, and the goosebumps on his arms had little to do with how chilly the hallways were.

He entered the kitchen, honestly not expecting anybody to be awake - his plan was to drink coffee and wait until he saw one of the technicians walking around - but Shoichi was leaned against the counter, sipping something out of a mug.

And he was alone.

“M-Morning!” Tsuna said, a bit too loudly in his nervousness. Shoichi gave a small, tired smile.

“Morning, Tsunayoshi,” he said, kindness beaming out of his bespectacled, dark green eyes. Shoichi was such a nice guy. Tsuna felt himself calm down a bit, drawing confidence from his friendly demeanor. 

“Uh…how are you?” Tsuna asked, trying to figure out how to approach this.

“I’m well,” Shoichi said. “Feeling a bit overworked, but Spanner and Giannini are big helps.”

“Oh…good…” he said, looking at the floor. There was a long pause.

“Do you want some coffee?” Shoichi offered.

“Uh…I don’t know. Maybe in a bit,” Tsuna said. Shoichi nodded. There was another long pause. 

And finally a soft chuckle. “Did you need something?”

_“Yeah,”_ Tsuna admitted. “I wanted to ask you something, but I don’t know…I don’t want you to take offense.” He rubbed the back of his head, focusing really hard on a floor tile. 

Shoichi put his cup down and hopped up onto the counter, his long legs dangling over the edge. “I highly doubt you could say anything to offend me, Tsunayoshi.”

“Well…” He took a deep breath, wishing he could remember all the feasible ways to ask this question from his mental rehearsals at night, but suddenly everything escaped him. “Well, I noticed Spanner, he seems to…I…around you, he’s really…affectionate.”

Tsuna knew that was poorly phrased before he even finished speaking. But Shoichi didn’t seem offended. In fact, he was smiling, warm and soft.

“Tsunayoshi, Spanner is in love with me,” Shoichi said.

He was _right!_ He _knew_ it! “O-Oh,” he stuttered. “And you…are too?” 

So eloquent today.

“Indeed,” Shoichi said. “We’ve been together for ten years.”

“Wow,” Tsuna said, blinking. “Ten years is a long time.”

“But worth every second,” Shoichi said, looking a bit lovesick now, talking about Spanner. “Why do you ask?”

“Uh, well…because…I think…I might be in love with a guy, and I wanted to talk to someone who was also…” He snuck a peek up at Shoichi, wringing the hem of his shirt, twisting it in his fingers. “…in love with a guy.”

Shoichi’s face seemed to go through a wide range of emotions, from confusion, to shocked, to happiness, as it finally sunk in that Tsuna had basically come out to him.

_“Oh!”_ he finally said, beaming. “And you haven’t told him yet?”

“No, not yet,” Tsuna yet, cracking a small smile. “I think about it sometimes, but I’m too nervous.”

“Trust me, Tsunayoshi,” Shoichi said. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“You think?”

“He makes you happy, right?”

“Incredibly!” Tsuna said, allowing himself to bask in this, because for once, he was talking to someone who understood. “He’s already around so much, but I want him around more…in a _different_ way. I just want… _more._ You know what I mean?”

“I do,” Shoichi laughed. “That tall blonde had me as soon as he spoke to me. I know how you feel.”

“But you think I should tell him?” Tsuna asked.

“Definitely,” Shoichi said. “Do what you makes you happy.”

“Thanks!” Tsuna said, actually feeling a bit courageous now. “You were a huge help! But if you don’t mind me asking…how did you know you were in love with Spanner?”

“I wanted more,” Shoichi said, gazing nostalgically into his coffee mug. “He was around me as a friend, but suddenly I woke up one day realizing that wasn’t enough for me. I wanted to hug him, hold his hand, tell him I loved him, even. It was the same way with Kyoko a couple years ago, was it not?”

“Oh yeah!” Tsuna said with giddy realization. “It is like that! Only…more intense now, I think. Is that a good thing?”

“Absolutely,” Shoichi said, putting his mug down to wipe steam off of his glasses. Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Spanner walked in, yawning.

“Morning!” he said. He caught sight of the coffee pot and went straight for Shoichi’s mug, downing what was left.

“Hey!” Shoichi said, punching his arm playfully. Spanner laughed and looked at Tsuna.

“Morning, Vongola,” he said.

“Hey Spanner,” Tsuna said. “Anyway, I’m gonna go. Thanks again, Shoichi!”

****

Shoichi watched Tsuna dash out of the kitchen. 

“What was that about?” Spanner asked, wrapping his arms around him.

“Tsunayoshi is in love with someone, and he wanted advice,” Shoichi said. “He also asked if you were in love with me.”

_“Damn._ Sorry Shoichi, you weren’t supposed to find out this way,” Spanner deadpanned. 

_“Shut up!”_ Shoichi said, nipping his ear softly. “Besides, we already know what happens.”

Spanner smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, and Shoichi knew what he doing: Thinking back to the photo album they had in their quarters at the Vongola mansion, several pictures of Tsuna and Gokudera’s wedding from this time tucked safely inside.


End file.
